Counter Attack
250px|thumb|Obi-Wan en Cody in the Citadel 250px|thumb|Obi-Wans groep wordt gered door OOM-10 & Artoo Counter Attack is de 19de episode van de Clone Wars Serie en de 2de episode in The Citadel trilogie. Newsreel Escape from a Separatist prison! Carrying information about secret routes into the heart of the Republic and Separatist home-worlds, Jedi Master Even Piell was captured and imprisoned in a fortress known as THE CITADEL. Leading an elite strike team, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker rescue Master Piell and his officers. Now the Jedi have split up to evade Separatist forces as they attempt to escape the Citadel.... Synopsis De groep van Anakin Skywalker geeft signaal aan R2-D2 om de Shuttle te starten als Obi-Wan is aangekomen. De groep van Obi-Wan Kenobi en Even Piell klimt een schacht waarin een Probe Droid echter de systemen alarmeert. Wanneer de deuren dichtklappen, wordt een Clone een slachtoffer van deze deuren. Kenobi contacteert R2 en zegt hem om naar het landingsplatform te komen. Osi Sobeck krijgt ondertussen een bericht van Dooku die het belang van de informatie van Piell benadrukt. Hij wil dat deze situatie wordt opgelost, anders zal hij zelf moeten ingrijpen. Sobeck is woedend omdat K2-B4 hem zonder waarschuwing naar Dooku doorschakelde. Ondertussen is Anakins groep door de tunnels op een dood spoor belandt wanneer een rotsmuur hun weg verspert. Wanneer Super Battle Droids en BX Commando Droids naderen, blaast Ahsoka Tano de muur op en houden Anakin en de Clones de Droids bezig. R2-D2 heeft de Shuttle geland, maar K2-B4 wacht hen op en beveelt om R2 mee te nemen. OOM-10 kan K2-B4 in de waan houden dat hij gewoon aan hun kant staat. Aangezien de Droids nu de Shuttle hebben verlaten, kunnen ze noch Anakin, noch Obi-Wan helpen, dus moeten ze hen proberen te contacteren. Wanneer Obi-Wan de Shuttle ziet, vreest hij een valstrik. De groep wordt echter gelokaliseerd door Sobeck die Droidekas en STAPs op hen stuurt. De groep van Kenobi wordt gevangengenomen en naar Sobeck gebracht. Sobeck wil absoluut zo snel mogelijk de informatie en executeert een Clone als voorbeeld voor zijn vastberadenheid. Piell zegt echter dat iedereen bereid is om te sterven in een oorlog. Anakins groep bereikt een grote rioleringspijp die wordt betreden om zo naar het landingsplatform te gaan. Het blijkt dat Wilhuff Tarkin en Anakin meer en meer overeenkomen over bepaalde gedachten, onder andere over de non-efficiëntie van de Jedi Code. Als ze uit de pijp komen, worden ze opgewacht door Droids, maar Anakin kan hun progressie stuiten door een Thermal Detonator in de rioolpijp te gooien. R2 en OOM-10 kunnen ingrijpen wanneer Obi-Wan, Piell, Cody en de andere groepsleden worden naar de cel gebracht. Ze nemen het over van de andere Battle Droids en wandelen naar de Shuttle. Daar komen beide groepen plots samen, maar Sobeck heeft alle units naar de Shuttle gestuurd. Het zijn grote turrets die de Jedi zorgen baren, aangezien deze de Shuttle makkelijk kunnen opblazen. Anakin en Even kapen een STAP terwijl de anderen proberen om de turrets op te blazen. Een Commando Droid bemant zelf een van de turrets en blaast de Shuttle op. In een poging om dit te verhinderen, blijft er van Echo in de explosie geen spoor meer te bekennen… De Jedi High Council wordt op de hoogte gebracht van het feit dat de Shuttle is vernietigd. Plo Koon maakt de vloot klaar terwijl iedereen op Lola Sayu zich moet verbergen totdat het moment van de redding is aangebroken. Inhoud Nieuw *Point Tarron Bekend *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ahsoka Tano *Even Piell *Wilhuff Tarkin *Rex *Cody *Echo *Fives *Yoda *Mace Windu *Plo Koon *Saesee Tiin *Osi Sobeck *R2-D2 *OOM-10 *K2-B4 *Dooku Bron *Counter Attack op SW.com category:Televisie